


i fell asleep while missing you

by hansoline



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, bickering and bantering, happy birthday joshua your gift is me writing you being gay drinking wine and doing crime, jeonghan is a menace, joshy is sad, they break and enter because they're rebels and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansoline/pseuds/hansoline
Summary: The silence was deafening inside the empty house. Lights off, tv muted. All Joshua paid attention to was the clock which showed that it was past midnight and it was now officially his birthday. Sighing, he took another sip of wine and decided it was time to go to bed. Or lie under the covers, sulking until he falls asleep. So much for turning 25.He must have fallen asleep cause he didn't hear the front door unlocking. He didn't hear Jeonghan coming inside their room and turning on the lights. What he did hear was him singing."Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to youuu…"
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	i fell asleep while missing you

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this as a prompt and i had no intention of posting but in the months that have passed since i wrote it, my joshushushuness has grown tremendously and i just couldn't imagine not doing something for his bday soooo here's something small…happy joshua day <3
> 
> (title by loona's voice)

The holiday season can be rough. Especially for someone who misses their hometown and for someone whose boyfriend is visiting his parents. This year Joshua Hong was both of these things. 

Jeonghan had apologised profusely while he was preparing his suitcase. Joshua had tried to reassure him it would be okay. He didn't mind spending Christmas and New Year's alone. Maybe he'd visit some friends, do some charity work, take some time off to relax…He would be fine. 

Except he really wasn't. He did mind, but what kind of asshole would stop someone from visiting their sick parents, just so _he_ wasn't lonely? Not the kind of asshole Joshua is, that's for sure. 

Christmas day was especially painful. He hadn't even bothered to put up their tree, thinking it should be an activity you do with company. Seungkwan had offered to come over and help him decorate but he had declined. He regretted that now, sitting in the empty living room, staring at the naked walls and drinking store-bought wine. Thank God for holiday sales. 

The silence was deafening inside the empty house. Lights off, tv muted. All Joshua paid attention to was the clock which showed that it was past midnight and it was now officially his birthday. Sighing, he took another sip of wine and decided it was time to go to bed. Or lie under the covers, sulking until he falls asleep. So much for turning 25. 

He must have dozed off cause he didn't hear the front door unlocking. He didn't hear Jeonghan coming inside their room and turning on the lights. What he did hear was him singing. 

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to youuu…"_

This must be a dream. When they had facetimed this morning, Jeonghan was miles away but here he was now, singing with that angelic voice that Joshua could hear forever. 

"Wh- what are you doing here?" he sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

Jeonghan cocked his head to the side. "You didn't think I'd actually miss your birthday?" he laughs. Oh that laugh. Joshua hadn't heard it in what felt like years. "I've only celebrated it a few times. I can't afford to ever miss it.'' He was always like that. Those cynical love confessions. Expressing how much he cares but never in a typical way. 

"What about your parents?" Joshua asks, still feeling a bit like he's dreaming. 

"My aunt is taking care of them, it's fine Josh. I'm here." 

"You're here…" 

To Joshua, that felt like the perfect end to a shitty day. He scoots over to his side of the bed and pats the empty space mext to him, waiting for Jeonghan to climb onto bed too. Except he's still standing at the door frame, hands in his pockets, fully dressed and showing no intent of joining him. 

"...Jeonghan?" 

"Hm?" 

"Aren’t you coming to bed?" 

"Absolutely not," he says with a shit eating grin. "You haven't seen me in like 2 weeks. Do you want us to go straight to sleep?" 

"...And other things." 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. "Judging by the empty wine bottle I saw in the kitchen, I'm gonna have to say no." 

"That was already half empty…" 

Jeonghan doesn't even grace his excuses with an answer. Instead, he opens their closet and takes out Joshua's long coat and a white sweater. 

"Get dressed." he says, placing the clothes on the bed. 

"Where are we going?" 

"That's for me to know." he says with a wink.

* * *

If someone asked Joshua what he expected to do on his 25th birthday, breaking and entering inside an ice skating rink would be the last thing on that list. 

" _Technically_ we didn't break in." Jeonghan corrects him. "I mean, who leaves the back door open…" 

"That's such a serial killer thing to say." he says but he doesn't actually mind. A few hours ago he was sitting around the house feeling sorry for himself and now he's with his boyfriend celebrating, doing something exciting, so he can't complain too much. 

He really did love ice skating. He hadn't had a chance to go this year, with all the self pity that took over his time. Again, Soonyoung and Wonwoo had invited him but he had turned the invitation down, feeling bad intruding with other couples. 

They reach the skating rink and stare at the ice. It really was beautiful and peaceful and almost scary in a way. Joshua shivers and rubs his hands together. 

"Don't you wanna get inside?" Jeonghan asks as he comes next to him, taking Joshua's hands in his own. 

"Huh?"

Jeonghan gestures his head towards the ice piste. "What, did you think we came all this way just to stare at it?" 

"I honestly thought the point was for you to go somewhere you're not allowed to." he says but he's only teasing. 

He waves his hand. "I can do that any other time. Besides, this day isn't about me. I drove all this way for someone else…"

That was when Joshua couldn't help but lean closer and kiss him.

''How did I get so lucky?''

"Oh, flattery will get you nowhere." 

To no one's surprise, the room where they keep the ice skates is locked and despite Jeonghan's constant brags that he can pick any lock, he doesn't even make an effort this time.

"Sucks. Guess we'll just have to walk on it." he says with a shrug. 

"What??? Come on, you didn't even try… Where's the fun in _walking_ on ice, anyway?" 

"It's practically the same as ice skating…" 

"In what _universe_ is that the same thing?" Joshua asks, confused and then grins as the realization hits him. "Ohhh… I get it." 

"Get what.'' Jeonghan scrunches his nose. ''Stop making that face." 

"You,'' Joshua says and touches his boyfriend's chest with his pointer finger. ''don't know how to ice skate."

_"Pfffffft."_

"Don't 'pfffft' me. Admit it!"

Jeonghan hesitates, pursing his lips but ends up saying, "Fine! The original plan was that I'd just watch you but of course I knew that you'd never agree to that…"

"Did I just discover something the Great Yoon Jeonghan can't do?" Joshua sing-songs and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"Just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean you get to be an asshole." 

"Shut up." he puts a finger on Jeonghan's lips . "You're right I'd never agree to that, because I want us to do things together. So if you want us to just walk on the ice like total fucking losers, fine by me." 

"You're being mean but the sentiment is touching." 

So they do just that. It's more slippery than expected and they end up having to hold on to each other but it's not like Joshua minds. He's on top of the world because the love of his life made a long way to get to him in the middle of the night, he made an effort for them to be together. He tries not to laugh when Jeonghan falls and leaves his ass print on the ice but bursts into giggles when he sees him pouting and rubbing his butt.

"My pain is funny to you?"

"No babe, it's just that…" more laughter, "an employee is gonna come tomorrow and see the shape of your ass on the ice." 

"Oh yeah? Let's see how you'll laugh when you never see the shape of this ass on your bed ever again." he says but he's laughing too. He gets up and they kiss again. 

_The perfect end to a perfect night._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! hope you enjoyed <33  
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/flwresan)


End file.
